Various methods for separating and recovering 3-hydroxypropionic acid from an aqueous solution comprising 3-hydroxypropionic acid and acrylic acid are known. Included within such methods is distilling acrylic acid from the aqueous solution. Further, it is known that acrylic acid in the aqueous solution is extracted with ethyl acetate as an extractant in a cross current manner. This is described in a publication by Shem, Changzhou, You, Sihui; Huaxueshijie, 1997, 19 (2), pg 77-79.